


Heretic King

by damnbamon



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine." - Kai and Bonnie take a different route in their relationship, taking over the bitchy heretics and living life how they should have from the beginning... Together. - Bonkai, starts 6x22, contains graphic sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heretic King

_**Starting 6x22** _

_*inspired by Emperors New Clothes PATD*_

**Explicit Sexual Content**

_**"If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine."** _

"You know what's funny?" Kai asked, mostly to himself as he sat on the floor running his fingers along the werewolf bite.

Bonnie just looked him, staring at him with a mix of hatred and frustration, among other things.

"I didn't even know werewolves were real until I got bit by one." he mused, tilting his head a little and thinking.

"The thing is, Bon, the only way a guy turns into a wolf is if it's magic, right, so technically their venoms magic too." Kai smiled a little, placing his hand along the bite and closed his eyes, feeling the magic of the venom pulling upwards towards his fingertips.

"So, I just went ahead and siphoned it up."

Kai stood up, facing Bonnie, his chest burning with an internalized fire. This women before him had left him in 1903 to be abused, fed on and messed with by blood hungry heretics. Of course, he did not blame her, yet he did at the same time.

"You left me back there." he said slowly shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bonnie swallowed, "You tortured me in '94."

Kai's lips turned upwards a little.

"That was nothing against you, believe me sweetheart."

"You still did it." Bonnie clenched her jaw, glaring at Kai.

"But, I had changed, I was ready to turn a new leaf, maybe adopt a pet, take a new twitter photo." Kai chuckled and took a step forward.

"You changed? You just killed your entire coven, you're out of your mind." She accused him, taking a step closer as well, although she was nervous about his large amount of never ending power.

"Because I was left in 1903." Kai said tilting his head to the side and pull a hand out of his pocket.

"So, it's my fault? Is that what you're saying?" Bonnie furrowed her brow, several already tattered chairs rolled along the floor.

Kai's smile disappeared, "No, it's not your fault. I did this, you don't get credit."

Bonnie scoffed, "You think I want credit, for this?!"

"You're powerful, much more dark than you think. I'm screwed up, but you're different too." he told her and when she was quiet he chuckled, extending his fingers outwards.

Bonnie inhaled sharply as her body was out of her control, suddenly she was lifted up off the ground by Kai's magic.

"I could so easily end your life, betray you." he started and before she could blink, she was feet above the ground, just hanging there.

"No..." Bonnie whispered, fearing for her life.

Kai stared at the levitating women before him and pursed his lips.

"Kai..." she said although her lungs hurt.

Kai was lost in his own head for longer than he even knew.

He only wished Bonnie could see he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to end his own pain. This is why he helped Lily, killed his coven.

Bonnie was surprised when she was slowly set back down to the floor, gasping for air and grabbed her hair as she looked over at him wide eyed.

His bloodied suit pulsing around the edges with a pained but powerful aura.

Kai walked over slowly, setting his hand on her shoulder, to which she tried to pull away but he grabbed it tightly.

"I didn't come here to hurt you." he spoke softer, but his voice gruff.

Bonnie couldn't place the warmth along her skin or the aching in her chest. Or maybe it was that she was afraid to think about it.

"Really, because I'm just wondering why I'm not dead yet." she whispered, still looking at him with judgment but her emerald eyes softer.

Kai sighed, "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Bonnie exhaled a little as he got closer, but she didn't move.

"I don't care what you do."

"Oh? Because your skin..." Kai said slowly moving his hands to touch her bare arms, the skin there covered in goosebumps,.

"Say's differently."

"I. Don't. Care." Bonnie said with gritted teeth.

Kai moved closer, grabbing her by one of her arms and pulling her against him.

"Your scent, also says so much differently."

Bonnie attempted to pull away from him but he only grabbed her waist, pulling her so close that her nose was against his collarbone.

She was at a loss for words, she knew she should be moving, fighting, doing anything to get anyway from him, but she didn't want to move...

Kai slid one of his hands downwards, pressing against where the top of her thighs met the rest of her body, his thumb moving towards the apex of her right thigh.

Gasping, Bonnie's eyelids fluttered.

"Oh... well... and that certainly says everything." he purred, and he felt the warmth from between her legs against his palm as he slid his whole hand between her thighs.

"W...why am I still alive." Bonnie asked again, this time because she wanted to hear him say aloud what she already knew.

Kai pressed his hand harder up against her pants.

"You're mine." he whispered leaning downwards, closer to her face.

"Are you always so possessive?" Bonnie ask, her head in a blur.

"No." Kai said honestly, moving his hand from between legs, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

He leaned down even further, their noses touching.

"You make me crazy." she replied hazily, her heart beating faster in her chest, her anger mixing like a cocktail of lust.

Kai grabbed her hips again and flashed them forward, slamming her against a wall and inhaled sharply.

"You drive my crazy, 10 to a 100 in 0.5" he growled a little, pressing his body against hers.

"You're a sociopath, I hate you." Bonnie said, breathing heavily.

"Who are you trying to convince, me, or yourself?" Kai asked looking directly in her eyes with his own glue-gray ones.

"Both." Bonnie whispered, battling an inner conflict.

Kai grinded his hips up against her and grabbed her hands, confining them above her head against the wall.

"You say, I'm yours?" she asked, curious and hot at the same time as she to contain herself.

"If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine." Kai replied, leaning down and breathing against her ear.

Bonnie shivered, her eyes closing and she leaned her head back.

"I don't plan on leaving the Heretics to screw up this town, I'm here to be the King." Kai said caressing her wrists with his thumbs.

It was silent for a moment, as Bonnie's eye's opened and she saw a clear choice in between all of the confliction.

"Do you need a Queen?" she asked and noted Kai's pause of breath before he leaned back up to look into her face.

"Only if it's you."

Bonnie looked right back at him and bit her lower lip.

"That is, if you want a King like me." Kai said slowly, the iris' of his eyes burning.

Leaning upwards, she pressed her forehead and nose against his.

"If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine." she repeated his words and leaned forwards even more, until her lips were against his.

Kai instantly let go of one of her wrists, using the hand to hold the side of her face as their lips melted together.

Bonnie pulled away from the kiss to gage the look on his face.

Kai's lips turned upwards into a grin and he pulled her forward to kiss her again, this time harder.

Bonnie kissed him back deeply, her breath catching her throat as he pushed his knee between her thighs and pressed upwards.

"For someone who wanted revenge on me, you're offly friendly." she breathed as the kiss broke again.

"Like I said, you drive my crazy." Kai smiled, and she ran her hands along his blood soaked dress shirt.

"Good, now I'm going to ride it."

Bonnie quickly unbuttoned his shirt, some of the buttons popping off and she ran her hands down his chest and torso.

Kai pulled her face back to kiss, kissing her passionately and she pulled away, slapping him and her with a grin.

"Oh, we're doing that are we?"

Bonnie smiled and moved down to kiss his chest feverishly, up to his shoulder where she ran her tongue along his collar bone.

Kai inhaled, his cock hard in his pants and he reached back to grab a handful of Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie bit down into his shoulder, making him half moan, half growl and suddenly she was slammed to the ground on her back.

"Hell." Kai growled, his fangs extended and he pressed his body downwards against hers.

Grabbing her jack and shirt he ripped both of them off of her faster than she could blink.

Bonnie leaned her head back, her hair spread along the floor.

Kai moved downwards, biting into the middle of the front of her bra and tearing it, the garment falling to both sides.

"Kai..." Bonnie breathed, her heart beating hard in her chest.

Kai pulled his shirt and jacket off completely before pressing his face in between her soft breasts.

"Oh God." he whispered, his nose and lips running along her flesh.

Kissing along one of her areola's he sucked her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it was a hard peak.

Bonnie moaned a little, her fingers twitching impatiently.

She reached upwards to grab a handful of his hair and pull hard.

"Shit." Kai gasped her nipple falling from his mouth and he looked upwards at her.

Kai pulled her pants, and panties off as he sat up a little, running his fingers along her skin, stopping between her legs.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, wanting to be certain.

"Yes." Bonnie replied, and he started to run his middle and index finger along her already wet pussy, but she somehow managed to flip him over onto his back.

"Damn, Bonnie." Kai gasped, looking at her as she unbuttoned his pants, sliding the rest of his clothing off.

His dick stuck up in the air, and Bonnie got on her knees over him, leaned down and pressed her lips against the tip of it.

As her lips moved around his cock, Kai leaned his head back grinded his hips upwards, forcing more of him inside her mouth.

"Mmm, shit." Bonnie said muffled, using her hand to stroke his shaft at the same time moving rougher, faster and with each movement, Kai thrusted his lips upwards.

She reached a hand downwards in-between her legs to rub her pussy.

Kai could smell her arousal and looked up, seeing her touching herself while engulfing him with her lips.

Quickly, he grabbed her pulling her downwards to straddle him, his cock sliding into her pussy and she inhaled with surprise, hair flying forward and then backwards.

"Kai." she whispered, and started to ride his dick, wasting no time and moving her hips downwards hard.

Kai growled, thrusting his hips upwards and fucking her faster, watching as her tits bounced with each movement.

"Oh fuck, fuck." Bonnie moaned, bouncing on his cock faster as he started to speed up his thrusts.

"Fucking Hell, Bonnie." Kai moaned, not skilled with his vampire speed, and he started to move faster than would have been possible before.

Bonnie's head flew backwards, as they moved together, moaning louder as he moved in and out of her pussy so fast, that her tits weren't even in sycn anymore.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" she moaned, feeling her body tense, and leaned forward as an orgasm shook through her.

"That's it..." Kai growled, grabbing her hips tighter and flipping them over so she was on her back.

"Come for me, again, and again, and again." he moaned against her ear, and Bonnie gasped, wrapping her legs around him.

Kai grabbed her hands, placing them above her head and thrust forward, pounding his cock into her pussy, speeding up, again, until he was moving as fast as he had been forward.

Bonnie's skin felt like it was vibrating, she couldn't even keep her eyes closed, her eyelids fluttered, lungs burning.

"Oh, Malachai!" she moaned, his hands pressing against her wrists so hard she knew there was going to be bruises their.

Bonnie dug her heels into his back and this made him growl, her breath escaping him and he moved faster.

"Bonnie... Bonnie..." Kai moaned, and she wasn't sure how ti was possible but she couldn't see anything around her.

It was all a blur, as she came again, and for a third time and fuck, she couldn't even remember anymore.

"Oh my god, oh.. fuck. jesus... hell in a.. satan in a... fuck!" she moaned louder, all of the hatred she'd ever felt for him melting into his body and bouncing back at her as a hot, sweaty, mess of pleasure.

Oh no, she didn't hate him as much as she thought. She didn't hate him at all.

"I'm going to..." Kai moaned, leaning forward, his arms going weak and he was forced to let go of her hands.

"Come for me..." Bonnie whispered, grabbing his hair and pulling his face to hers.

"Shit... oh god." Kai moaned as he came, his cum filling her pussy and inhaled, pulling out of her.

"Fuck.." Bonnie moaned, breathing just as heavy.

Their sweat dripped onto each other and Kai pulled her into his arms, against his chest, lying sideways.

"Baby..." he whispered, his voice and touch much softer now.

Bonnie looked up at him as the blurriness cleared from her eyes.

Kai brushed a lock of her damp hair behind her ear and kissed her lips softly.

"That was one way to fuck." Bonnie whispered.

"It sure was." Kai's lips pulled up at the corner a little.

"I don't want to fuck you, though, Bonnie." he started, biting at his lower lip.

"I want to be able to make love to you, too."

Bonnie smiled, moving her hand to caress the side of his face, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his.

"While, this was rough as well as very, and I mean very, hot... I look forward to that." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I'm yours." Bonnie added, and she really meant it. Despite how crazy it was, how other people might judge her, them... She didn't care.

"I never thought I'd hear those words." Kai chuckled, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

"We both deserve this. Each other. We might be messed up, but, there's so much more to us." Bonnie said softly, moving and nuzzling her face against the crook of his shoulder.

"Us... Now, that's a word I like." Kai smiled against her hair.

"I could say, pizza, and you'd love it." Bonnie teased, looking up at him with flushed cheeks.

"Well, obviously, pizza is amazing." he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

Kai bit his lower lip, taking her face in his hand and looking in her eyes.

"I'm yours, too." he assured her.

Bonnie smiled, "Whether you like it or not."

"I think I like it." Kai said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh? You think you like it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I like it." Kai grinned wide, leaning down and pressing his face against her shoulder, vibrating his lips against her skin.

Bonnie squealed, leaning her head back.

"Yup." Kai laughed against her shoulder, as giggles burst from her lips.

At least an hour or two had to have passed by the time they both felt like moving.

"I'll figure out a way to wake up Elena, and keep you safe. If that's what you want." Kai said to her, regretting his earlier decision, but he hadn't been expecting any of the nights events.

"Thank you, Kai." Bonnie replied softly, remembering his actions but she wasn't angry. There was no point in being angry anymore, it was what had gotten all of them in too many messes to count.

Kai smiled at her and stood up from the floor, pulling on his clothes, all but his shirt and jacket.

Bonnie took his hand as he helped her up.

"You better get dressed before I'm tempted never to let you." Kai teased, eyeing her naked body and she shoved him playfully.

Bonnie grabbed her panties and pants from the floor, putting them on but her shirt, bra and jacket were ripped.

"Here." Kai handed her his bloodied button up and she slid it on, buttoning any buttons that were left.

It was baggy, over sized but soft and oddly comforting despite the blood.

Kai stepped over to her, kissing her temple.

"So, what's next?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

Kai looked down at her and smirked.

"We're going to take back the crown."


End file.
